Lucy's Strong Faith
by madasmonty
Summary: Lucy felt the world crashing around her ears. How can there be a God?  He was right. There was no Great Plan behind the world when the world would end. There was no God if all she was left with was Harry. Master/Lucy


Lucy's Strong Faith

"What is it they say in that awful book of yours?" The Master smiled as he looked over at Lucy, sitting on her bone-white chair. She was staring out into space, at nothing in particular.

"Which book, Harry? I thought you didn't like human books." She replied.

This was true. He'd taken to snatching books from Lucy's hands, sarcastically reading a passage or two and then ranting about how inferior human's writing was. He often glared at Lucy when he caught her reading, his ancient eyes burning into her head, until she stopped.

But there was one book he didn't dare touch. The Bible. He didn't want to know the extent of his wife's (or rather his object-for-show-and-pleasure) faith in her blessed "Christ" was.

The Master had never taken to, or understood, human religions. How could there be something higher than his race? It was almost laughable. So, like anything he didn't understand, he hated it. He held a burning rage for all religions inside him. Especially Christianity, as this was Lucy's religion. How _dare _some book claim that she must love a false God more than him? She was his. He was her Master and it was time to remind her of that.

Seeing as he never needed sleep, and secretly was fascinated by the whole thing anyway, the Master dedicated a whole night to reading the Bible from cover to cover. He ended up more baffled than before, despite his genius. How could Lucy have such faith? But he pushed those thoughts away and focused on the quotes he'd found. Quotes he could use against Lucy.

"You know which book..." The Master waved his hand nonchalantly, as if the title did not matter and she should know which book it was immediately. "The Bible," He finally said.

"Oh yes... What about it?" Lucy knew of his hatred towards books and wondered what on earth he wanted to know about the Bible.

"You have to follow everything in it, don't you?" He asked, a wicked glint in his eye, "Your..." He spat the next word out: "_Faith _demands it."

"Yes I do, Harry." Lucy said, her hands clenched into fists, she didn't like to be ridiculed for her faith. It had happened when she was a child at school. Little Lordly Lucy. Christ-Loving Cole. Bible Bashing Blondie. But those names had been from her class-mates, stupid and ignorant, not her _husband._ Not from the Master: The ruler of the world. Not from Harry: The man she loved.

"Well," The Master stood up and walked over to her, slowly. He rested his hands on the arms of the chair and looked at her, right in the eyes. "There's a passage in the Bible about men and women."

"You _read_ the Bible?" Lucy's shock overrode her fear of what was going to happen next.

The Master's mouth twisted into a smirk. "Don't mock me. Of course I read your stupid book." His face relaxed again in one his many mood-swings. "And in it there was a passage that interested me greatly." He leant very close to her and whispered in her ear. "Ephesians 5:2... Wives submit to your husbands."

Lucy smiled at him. "That doesn't mean anything, Harry. Indeed I must do as you say, but the Lord created us each equal. I don't have to do everything you tell me t-"

She was cut off as he hit her around the face. She fell off the chair and onto the floor. He looked down at her, his eyes had wild, crazy flames in them and he was breathing heavily. "You do have to do everything I tell you." He hissed. "You're less than me. I am the Master and you must obey my every word. I come above your precious Lord and Christ and everything. I am everything to you. You'd be nothing without me. I have shown you the end of everything and everyone." He smiled suddenly, though it wasn't a nice smile. "Tell me, _darling_, how can there be a God after what I showed you?"

Lucy felt the world crashing around her ears. _How can there be a God?_ He was right. There was no Great Plan behind the world when the world would end. There was no God if all she was left with was Harry. There was nothing. Nothing, of course, except him. The Master.

In her despairing void of sadness, Lucy reached out for the Holy Book. It was lying on the floor beside the chair she had occupied. Her hands flailed out in an attempt to grab it. But it was just out of reach. The Master smiled at her struggling for a few seconds before picking the book up and holding it.

"You need to learn." He said, softly. "That _I _rule you. Not. This. Book." With each word he ripped out a chunk of pages. He scattered them, flying like wild moths in the air. Lucy let out a gasp every time he did so, like he was ripping her soul into pieces.

With a final handful of paper thrust onto the floor, he stormed out.

Lucy lay for a few seconds; until she was sure he was gone, before she sat up and gathered the sheets of paper together. They'd been crumpled, some torn beyond repair. Her heart ached to see this and she fought back tears. She mustn't cry.

A few of the pages clung desperately to the spine of the Bible. Lucy pulled it towards her and stared at the final sentence in her once precious Bible. It was in that single sentence that Lucy Saxon lost all faith and hope. She just held the book tight to her chest and curled into a ball and cried.

The final sentence in her Bible read: "_My Lord, why hast thou forsaken me?"_


End file.
